Saying Goodbye To Evil
by shadowsofmymind2
Summary: Kagome kills Kikyou on accident while fighting Naraku. Inuyasha uncovers a secret about Naraku and Kikyou. Was her death really an accident? Rated M for sexual language and cursing. new chapter comming soon!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter one- The end is always the beginning… part one**

**A/N: this is my first fanfic (ever!). So please be kind! (I really hope you like it, I had trouble naming it at first but now I think I am doing better -) just to let you know…I am obsessed with INUYAHSA! I have what is going to work up to be all the DVD's and I have plushes of the cast and I love to draw them! (I am writing my own manga and I almost had an Aneurysm because it was compared to INUYASHA! Of course I don't think my manga, lost affections will ever be as good as INUYASHA but… I hope it becomes successful!) Wow, look at me ramble on and on! Wow! Ok well I guess I should stop, stopping I must so stopping I am. (Whaahahahahah wha hahahaha please R&R! I need to kick a$$ reviewers to keep my heart going! Rock on you awesome peoples! )**

**Disclaimer: I, Samantha Perrotta do not own INUYASHA or the rest of the characters. But I do own a shippo and Sesshomaru Plush! Wahahaha! (I am taken away by the nice men in white with the tranquilizers) hey I didn't get to tell them about my real manga! The nice man in white looks at me (no he is not god, but I do know gods cell phone number, lol no I cant say that…) "yes you did, see!" the nice man points up to the previous rambling paragraph. Oooooo so I guess I did, well then anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter one- The end is always the beginning… part one 

Kagome couldn't move her legs or hands as she tried to stand up. She looked through the mixture of dust and deadly miasma. She breathed in, and the smell of miasma made her nose burn. She slowly got up, her legs shaking under her own weight (which we all know is all of like 90 lbs!). She had her bow and arrows with her and she was ready, ready for anything that came her way. She had already put up with all sorts of demons. She was definitely prepared. Inuyasha landed gently on his feet beside her.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention." He looks her body over for injuries and of course, he found them. He was going after Naraku with an angry passion; he didn't even see Kagome there when he unleashed the wind scar on Naraku.

"I'm ok, I'm just glad that I jumped out of the way in time." She gives him a nice smile.

"If you call that a jump, all you did was flop over." Inuyasha said mocking her. She looked at him. This was hardly the time to be making fun of her she thought.

" Where is he, where is Naraku." Kagome asked him as she got out her bow and arrow, getting them ready for another round.

"Sango and Miroku have him on the roof, that bastard is going to pay, come on kagome lets go." He lowered himself so she could hop on his back. They took off through the rubble to the top of the castle Naraku built to serve only as a battleground for them.

"There he is" kagome yelled.

"You don't have to tell me that, I can smell the bastard from miles away!" he continues toward where the battle is occurring. Sango threw her Huricos towered Naraku. He jumps out of the way and her weapon skims the roof and makes a wide turn, returning to her. She sat on Kirara's back, Miroku sitting right behind her. In battle, this is the closest she would allow him to be to her (and we all know why - tee hee). Miroku held out his staff, extending it towards Naraku. He throws it like a spear and Naraku hits it away, it stabs the roof and Kirara brings them to retrieve it.

Inuyasha and Kagome land on a large magnolia tree. Kagome dismounts him and gains her footing on the tree.

"You stay here" Inuyasha's voice told her he had made a very stern decision. Kagome raised her voice to him.

"You can't seriously expect me to sit her and watch! I want to help you, Inuyasha! Why wont you let me help!" she moved closer to him. Surprisingly, he gently moves her body up against his and places her head gently to his chest. He looked forward and she could sense some nervousness in his voice.

"I don't want to risk it, what if I can't help you and you need me? What if die and I wasn't there to protect you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Besides, I already hurt you," she cuts him off. " I'm fine Inuyasha…" she looks up at him, its times like these that she really wishes she could just take him in her arms and never let go, she loved him so much and he knew it.

" Just stay here." He said as he sets her down on the tree.

"Inuyasha," she says as she watches him turn around, his beautiful shinny silver hair glisten in the light of the moon. " I will come for you when it's over" he says before he jumps off. His powerful hanyou legs push him off, launching him into the air.

_He would hate me if I left, but I can't just sit here! _She thought to herself. _That's it! If I can't fight over there I will fight from over here!_ She felt accomplished for thinking up the idea.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he landed on the roof.

"Inuyasha where is Kagome?" Sango yelled to him as Kirara brought them to him. They get off her and run to Inuyasha.

"Is she in hiding?" Miroku asks.

"Yeah, its too dangerous for her." Inuyasha draws his tetsuiga and points it at Naraku, who is looking like his normal evil self. He is standing on the peak of the roof, looking at them with his cynical eyes.

"Your gonna die you filthy bastard!" Inuyasha yells as he unleashes the wind scar on Naraku once again. The wave of energy surges towered Naraku with a fiery passion, all of the emotions that could possibly come from Inuyasha are being used against Naraku, and are being reflected in his battling. Before the attack can hit Naraku, he jumps out of the way. He lands on the ground to the right of the castle. Sango and Miroku get back on Kirara and she takes them to Naraku, Inuyasha follows. With Inuyasha in front of him, and Sango, Miroku, and Kirara behind him Naraku smirks.

"Inuyasha, all this time and you still haven't gotten that small dense little brain of yours wrapped around the conclusion that I will always win. You are unable to defeat me." Naraku gives him a devilish grin.

"I don't care what you have to say, Naraku! Why don't you just fight me and stop trying to avoid being killed!" Inuyasha point's tetsuiga at Naraku.

"I don't know why you insist on fighting me, we both know the outcome…your sure destruction." Naraku smirks again cockier than before.

"I don't know why the hell you keep talken! Nobody here wants to hear it!" Inuyasha lunges at Naraku. "Wind scar!" he yells as once again he releases a great power at Naraku. The giant wave of power heads straight for Naraku and Inuyasha's comrades.

**A/N: I hope you don't hate me for stopping there! And I really hope you liked it! This is only part one of what happens in the battle! I can't wait to see if I will have some loyal reviewers to give cookies to and praise! Yah! Ok well the crazy girl needs to get some sleep now…ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz! Night night!  
**


	2. chapter two

Chapter two- the end is always the beginning…part 2 

Disclaimer: again I don't own Inuyasha!

**A/N: ok so i only got one review... maybe i will get more with time, but it stillmakes me sort of sad. so please review, it really meansalot to me. thanks and for those who are reading this, you kick a$$!**

Last chapter:

"I don't know why the hell you keep talken, nobody here wants to hear it!" Inuyasha lunges at Naraku, tetsuiga high above his head.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha screams as the gigantic wave of power heads directly for Naraku and Inuyasha's own comrades.

From the tree branch of the large magnolia Kagome launched a sacred arrow. It fly's at top speeds casting a pinkish glow through the darkness of their battle. Miroku stabs the ground with his staff and erects a barrier around them as the wind scar wraps around them. The sacred arrow that kagome shot earlier joins with the wind scar, making it even more powerful. While Miroku and the others where safe, Naraku on the other hand caught the full force of the attack, he was in critical condition. "It has taken over two days, but it finally looks as if we have him." Miroku said as he takes down the shield.

"Feel the wrath of the curse you have set upon me Naraku!" he yelled as he used his wind tunnel to lift heavy rocks and hit Naraku with them. After covering his hand with his beads he threw a couple scroll spells at Naraku, they burned his flesh and he groaned in agony. He again goes to use his wind tunnel when Sango stops him.

"No Miroku! There are deadly insects!" she yells from on Kirara's back. She throws her hiraikotsu and knocks the bugs out of the sky as Miroku covers up his wind tunnel. Kirara attacks Naraku, biting his side and flipping him up in the air. Deadly miasma comes out of his side and into Kirara's face. (I know, poor Kirara that always seems to happen to her…) she jumps back, wheezing and shaking her head violently.

"Kirara, stay back don't let him touch you!" Sango yells to her feline youkai. Naraku is looking horrible. He has deep cuts and bruises all over his body, not to mention the fang wounds that Kirara gave him. Everybody looked pretty bad, with cuts and bruises, but Naraku was about to die and they all knew it. He was crouched down panting, holding his side.

Kagome picked up another arrow. She moved closer to her target, Naraku. Extending her arm she put the arrow in position, pulling back on the arrow she took careful aim. She fired the arrow.

"DIE NARAKU!" she screamed as the arrow cut through the thick air that was filled with the stench of blood and miasma.

_You have deceived us; you have played with our lives like we were your little dolls, like worthless little pets! Inuyasha, Sango you both lost people you loved due to Naraku. Miroku had to witness his own father being sucked into his own arm and know from that day on it would also be his own fate. I am so sick and tired of needing to fight with you! Even if after this I have no reason to come back I will know that they all don't have to worry about having you mess up there lives any further._ All of Kagome's emotions seem to drain into her arrow as it changes colors; from pink to blue then to a clear shimmering color.

The arrow was just about to hit Naraku to deliver the fatal blow when Kikyo jumped in front of it. She seemed to jump out of nowhere, but there she was. Kikyo's hard clay exterior cracked away and she fell apart under the emotional strength of Kagome's arrow. Emotional strength, that was something Kikyocould never achieve.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha screamed as what was left of his former lover drifted away in the wind.

"Kikyo…" Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"Oh, Kikyo why…" Kagome cried. She was finally starting to understand Kikyo and now she just had to get herself blown up! Kagome knew how Inuyasha would react to her second death. She knew he would probably be mad and probably turn youkai and destroy Naraku, and when he was done with that she would have to step in and stop him before he hurt Miroku or Sango.

"Oh Inuyasha" she whispered as she did the only thing she could...watch.

Inuyasha had his head down. The ground absorbed a couple teardrops and he looked up. If he was crying there was no sign of it now. He was trying not to turn youkai and Kagome could tell. His face looked serious and stone like. He was on the brink of an emotional breakdown and she was afraid to help him. Miroku and Sango got on Kirara and looked at Inuyasha, almost predicting what he was going to do.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha said, as his grip on his tetsuiga grew tighter.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" The tetsuiga became red and the backlash wave incinerated Naraku's body with a huge furious rampage of power. Kirara, by then had taken Miroku and Sango a ways away from the attack. They watched what looked like Inuyasha's most powerful backlash wave ever fade away. With the tetsuiga still shining red, Inuyasha fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she climbed down the tree and ran to him. She sat on her knees and Kirara landed next to her. Sango and Miroku got off and went to Kagome's side.

" Inuyasha please wake up…please," Kagome says on the verge of tears.

"Kagome…" he whispers

"I told you to stay in the tree…" he said and tried to get up. His arms gave out and he went to fall back to the ground but Miroku and Kagome caught him.

"You aught to be pretty tired after an attack like that, Inuyasha." Miroku helped him stand up.

"Naw, I just need to rest is all, we all should." He got on Kirara and Kagome sat behind him. As they all flew back to kiadai's village, all Kagome could think about was how she killed Kikyo.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really hope you like my story! Hey to help me out why don't you tell me what you would like to see happen, you know like between characters! (I am already going to have some romance and sexual tension, I love sexual tension! Also some rivalry with every body's two favorite demons, INUYASHA and KOGA.)**


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three: Questions 

**A/N: I want to say thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed my story thus far! you guys kick a$$! And to all the people who are reading my stories for the first time, I really hope you like them! Me and most of my other friends (who also are in love with Inuyasha) have given each other nicknames from the show! I was gifted with the name Kagome! And my friend Joe is going to dye his hair silver/white so he is going to be Inuyasha! My friend Jessica is going to be Sango even though you will never see her tossing a 100 pound boomerang, her boyfriend Corey is going to be kouga. (he would have been Miroku but he isn't lecherous and jess didn't want to have to hit him a lot… my friend Andrea is going to be Kikyo because Joe I guess, wants to have us both haha… also she looks like me (or should I say I look like her because Kagome and the reincarnation of Kikyo thing…) I love being Kagome! Mostly because I love her mannerisms (hand movements) and the things she does, like get saved a lot! (just to let you know these are not for my story I just felt like telling you what my crazy life and friends are like) –Sam-**

* * *

When they got back to Kaede's village she automatically took them in and gave them water. Kagome found the extra medication and bandages she stored in Kaede's home. She walked out and went to Inuyasha's side.

"no child, let me take care of yee" Kaede's gentle voice was a song to Kagome's ears.

"I'm fine, all I need to do is take care of them, that's the only thing that will make me feel better" Kagome said caringly as she placed a hot cloth on Inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were all lying on the floor, exhausted from battle. Kaede went to Sango's aid with a few pain relievers and some bandages. Kagome got more bandages and went back to Inuyasha, sitting on her knees next to him.

"Naraku is dead, I cant sense his power anymore…and the jewel was safe the whole time, here with Kaede" Kagome says in a slightly happy voice as she places bandages on the belly of the half conscious hanyou.

"he's probably deceiving us…" Inuyasha said opening his eyes and looking at Kagome. She looked very pretty for a girl who had been fighting a war with Naraku for the past two days. Even with her face covered in dirt and twigs in her hair, she looked good, were Inuyasha's exact thoughts as he looked at her. She looked at him as if she was both upset and angry.

"what?" Inuyasha said

"how can you be so hopeless!" she violently responded.

"what, what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"we just finished battling Naraku! Couldn't you just take pride in it and think that possibly we succeeded!" she yelled. She hated when he was so negative, it made her want to just give up, but she could never give up on him.

"quite, yee will wake thee others…" Kaede said sternly from the otherside of the room. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"would… would that make you happy?" Inuyasha broke the silence. Kagome didn't know what to do, he was so calm, and she just yelled at him. She felt like a jerk, and not to mention he just asked if it would make her happy. She remained silent with a slight blush on her face. Inuyasha tried getting up but struggled.

"don't" Kagome said putting her hand on his torso and the other on his back. He took her hand in his and she lowered the hand on his back to the ground.

At first he just looked at her hand, then he looked her directly in the eyes. She went limp when he did things like that; like give her soft looks or hold her, even by touching his hand to hers she felt feelings she felt with no one else. Strange as it is she loved him even when he yelled at her.

"Inuyasha…" his name slipped from her lips.

"what are you going to do…if Naraku…is truly defeated?"

Kagome thought for a moment, she was sort of unprepared. She still hadn't thought about it much.

"I…I don't really know yet" she said nervously looking around.

"ok" he said letting go of her hand and lying back down.

"as long as you don't decide to go home forever…" Inuyasha murmured just loud enough for her to hear as he fell into a light sleep.

After Kaede dismissed Kagome from the house, she went to a hot spring.

"look at me, I'm covered with blood and dirt!" she said as she slipped of her school uniform and sank below the nice warm water. _Inuyasha was right, what will I do now that Naraku is dead?_ She put her chin and mouth under the water._ There really is no reason for me to be here…and plus if I go back to my era, I don't even know…if I can ever come back._ She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice her best friend come through the trees and stand next to the hot spring.

"kagome…"

"huh?" Kagome turned to her friend.

"I hear you talking with Inuyasha earlier" she joined Kagome in the hot spring. Kagome stayed of silence and Sango felt worried.

"it must be allot of pressure on you to choose…whether to stay with the man you love, or to go home…"

Kagome looked at Sango blushing.

"what, who said anything about that?" Kagome said in denial. Sango put some shampoo in her hair and started to lather it into her scalp. As she washed away the dirt and demon grime from her hair Kagome saw the scars on Sango's back. _That's right, Sango had to choose once before…she had to choose between her little brother, who had died once before and Miroku._ She remembered the scene so clearly, like it had just happened. It was night and Naraku had sent Kohaku to either kill Kagome or steal the jewel, whichever he could pull off first. Sango had ordered Inuyasha not to fight with Kohaku, she wanted to end it. (A/N: I will probably write a story about Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku)

Sango was crying the whole time. _Poor Sango…_Kagome looked down at her own hands.

"Sango…" Kagome started

"yeah, what is it?" she sat down next to Kagome.

"how did you choose, you know about Kohaku?" Sango looked at Kagome

"what about him" Sango said sadly. Kagome felt horrible for asking but she really felt she had to.

"how did you decide…to kill Kohaku?"

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it and I hope you will continue to read my fic! COOKIES FOR ALL! MHAHAHAHAHAHAAHahahahah…..**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4: Kohaku's last moments and Kagome's kiss

A/N: hey i want to say thanx again to all my kick a$$ reviewers! you guys rock! umm sorry i havent updated in a while but here you go! enjoy and remember, be kind, review! Cookies for all who review (i know bribery...oh well maybe i wont have to bribe when you like my story...)

Sango still hadn't said anything to Kagome in a while. They were still in the hot spring, Kagome was soaked to the bone, and her fingers were wrinkled. To top it off the situational discomfort was too much to bear.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Kagome started to say but stopped when Sango abruptly put her hand in the air to stop her.

"It's ok… I feel good about my decision, I freed my baby brother" she said looking up at the trees that were swaying in the gentle breeze. Sango could remember everything, like Kagome it was all fresh in her mind. They had just gotten one of the final pieces of the jewel of four souls and Naraku sent Kohaku to steal it and if he couldn't do that, to kill Kagome. Because Kagura and Kanna broke away from Naraku's control, Kohaku didn't have any truly strong guards. (A/N: I might write a fic about Kagura and Kanna braking away from Naraku with Inuyasha and Kogome's help!) Sango knew she would have to kill him eventually… she just hoped that the time would never come, although she knew it was inevitable.

They had him on the run. She brought Miroku and Kirara with her for back up, even though she herself would be the one to kill her only brother. What Miroku and Kirara didn't know is that she planned to kill herself immediately afterwards.

They had him cornered, there where tears falling down Sango's cheeks as she started to fight him. In an action of confusion and desperation, Kohaku went after Miroku, putting his weapon to Miroku's throat. Sango didn't want Miroku to die. He may be a lecherous fool, but she has feelings for him and she didn't want to see him dead. She reacted protectively and threw her sword, stabbing her brother in the heart, attaching him to the tree behind them. Kohaku's last words were sister and then he was completely at peace. Sango was hysterical; she didn't want it to end like that. Miroku stopped her from killing herself with a hug, and he showed her his feelings and gratitude by not touching her like he normally did, this time it was pure heart that drove him.

Sango was still looking at the trees overhead when Kagome got out of the water after cleaning her hair and body. She put on her clothes and waited for Sango. After she dressed they went to check on the boys. Before Sango went into Kiede's house she pulled Kagome to the side.

"I really hope you can find happiness kogome, but all I know is Inuyasha is in his best condition when you are with him, and you keep us all together, you are a part of our family…" Sango walked into the house and Kagome started walking to the dry well. Sango walked through the door covering and saw Inuyasha lying on the floor nervously tapping, he looked up at her with excitement and when he noticed it was her he calmed back down, obviously he wanted Kagome to spend time with him. Miroku was sitting up against the wall on the other side of the house. Sango sat next to him; he was staring at his hand, the one that was plagued with the wind tunnel. "Its gone, it's gone for real." Miroku said wide eyed, his eyes sparkled. Sango looked at it with a smile on her face. The first time that Miroku's wind tunnel had dissipated was when Naraku faked his own death. "My father would be proud of me" Miroku said as he opened and closed his hand. "Well, I am very proud of you" Sango said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Miroku looked down at her and blushed. In the middle of the house, Kiede was busily poking at the small fire she started to warm the small home that all of them came to love, and use often.

Outside, Kagome sat on the side of the well and looked up at the pretty peaceful blue sky. She felt bad; she asked Sango that horrible question and still she hadn't decided what she would do. She was thinking of ways to go home and come back. _I could split the jewel in half and give one half to Kiede…no, that wouldn't work…wait if the jewel came from inside my body in the first place, than couldn't it just go back in?_ She held the jewel up to her face. "Ugh…but what if I turned into a monster or something!" she placed the jewel back around her neck. She turned her head fast when she heard something coming fast through the forest.

"Ahh!" Kagome's screams were heard all the way back at Kiede's house.

"Kagome" Inuyasha's ears twitched and he got up and ran out the door, running to her. Sango and Miroku stayed behind, they figured Inuyasha could handle it by himself; he was the strongest of them all after all.

When Inuyasha finally reached to the area where he heard the scream he was infuriated, it was Kouga. Kagome was still sitting on the edge of the well but this time Kouga was sitting next to her, with a bag full of gifts. Kagome's eyes grew wider with every gift he pulled out for her. The gifts were mostly jewelry, he knew she liked it and he used it to his advantage. _He probably stole those…_ Inuyasha thought to himself, he found himself just watching on as they talked.

"I heard ya wasted Naraku, good job Kagome, I knew you would do it!" Kouga looked at her.

"Actually Kouga it was Inuyasha, who destroyed Naraku not me." She said honestly.

"Who, that stupid mutt? Whatever"

"Mutt! Who's he callen a mutt!" Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome, since you're my woman I don't want you hangin around with that stupid hanyou anymore. Kouga grabbed her hand.

"Since you put Shippo in my care you should become his mother figure, he already looks upon me as a father figure…" he looks into her eyes.

She couldn't think of anything to say.

"I don't want that stupid half breed to mark you his own, I want you for myself." He kissed her, at first pressing softly on her lips with his; she could feel his tongue trying to gain access to her mouth. As her eyes closed she let him in, though through the whole kiss she imagined her hanyou love.

While this was going on Inuyasha was facing the other direction, obviously his attention had been averted some how, he looked back and his jaw dropped.

"What the hell is he doing?" Inuyasha yelled

Inuyasha ran to them and punched Kouga, making him fall off the well and release Kagome. Kagome fell of the well and landed on he knees to the side.

"Inuyasha, I…" she began to explain looking up at him. She felt like a whore, here she is telling him she loves him all the time and he catches her with Kouga, how perfect!

"There is no need for you to explain Kagome, I know it wasn't your idea!" he was right it wasn't her idea, but she went along with it and she still felt bad.

"Ah, well if it isn't the little hanyou, nice to see ya mutt face." Kouga said as he picks himself up from the ground and stood next to Kagome.

"She's mine now Inuyasha why don't you go crawling back to Kikyo…" Kouga held Kagome's arm.

"Get your filthy hands off Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled threatening his youkai rival.

"Go back to Kikyo…" Kouga sneered at him.

"Kikyo is dead" Inuyasha said lightly.

"What, what was that mutt face?" Kouga urged him on.

"KIKYO IS DEAD!" Inuyasha yelled in his face. Kagome flinched and tugged on Kouga's arm.

"Stop it Kouga!" she tried to stop him.

"Oh I get it, now that Kikyo is dead; your want for Kagome's touch is twice as bad!"

Inuyasha lunged at Kouga. Koga's quick reflexes took action and he went to dodge, he knocked into Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she fell into the well, being transferred to her own era.

"You idiot!" Kouga yelled

"Shut up you loud mouth bastard of a wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Stop trying to steal Kagome from me!"

"Im not trying, stupid hanyou! If you didn't see earlier she loves me!" he shoved the make out session in Inuyasha's face as proof. Inuyasha didn't even notice the moon wasn't there, his hair turned black and his demon like features disappeared. "No Kouga, your wrong…" he was human for the night, and he truthfully didn't know how he would get by the night with ought Kagome near.

A/N: i hope you liked it took me a while to think up what exactly kouga would say but i just watche some of the episodes and i knew! hey if you liked this try reading my original manga's on my pin name there is shadowsofmymind my star storys are lost affections and brothers bell.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five: Stuck!

A/N: I forgot to mention, Kagome: 17, Inuyasha: 19, Sango: 18, Miroku: 19, Kouga: 20, Sota 10

oh and to C.A.M.E.O.1 and only, thanks for your continues reading and reviewing! You rock! And I don't know about Killing kouga but I am definitely thinking about hurting him…

* * *

Kagome landed on her hands and knees with a soft thump.

"Kagome?" Kagome's brother Sota was calling for her from the top of the well.

"Sota, it's me, go get gramps!" she stood up and brushed some dirt off her old school uniform, she had put school on pause so she could fight Naraku; Inuyasha said it would be the easiest thing to do.

Later in the day she was sitting in the tub, with bubbles almost covering her face.

"I feel disgusting!" she said as she slipped under the bubbles. There was something about traveling through the well that made her feel dirty, like she was traveling through eras of dust and grime.

_I wonder if Inuyasha hates me for what I did? He seemed still sort of attached to Kikyo… why the hell would she just give her life to Naraku so easily? Could it be that she was finally fed up with being one of the undead?_ She lifted her head out of the water and took in a large breath, Kikyo made her so stressed…

As she was blow drying her hair and getting into her warm bed all she could think about was Inuyasha and what he might be doing.

"Why can't you just leave us the hell alone?" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga.

"You obviously don't understand that Miss Kagome is in love with me," Kouga said with a very cocky undertone.

"No! She would never love you!" Inuyasha snapped back. There was a long silence and Inuyasha kept his guard up, he was prepared to fight. To fight for Kagome. Kouga began to leave.

"This is too weird for me, I'll come back when she does" he exited. Inuyasha sat down in his normal doggy style-sitting pose. He rested his head against the well, looking down.

"Hurry back Kagome…"

The next morning Kagome packed up a new bag of supplies and clothes. Considering the one she used before was practically destroyed, she was going to bring this one that he mother just bought her.

"See ya later gramps!" she yelled as she ran past her grandfather who was sweeping the pavement.

"Back to the well I suppose…" he said as he went back to sweeping. Kagome slid open the door to the well house then closed it behind her. She stood up on the side of the well and looked down. She held the sacred jewel up to her face and exhaled. She dropped it letting it dangle around her neck as she jumped down into the well.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she was caught before she hit the bottom.

"Shut up will ya!" it was Inuyasha and he didn't look very happy. He jumped to the top of the well, Kagome in his arms. He set her down and walked to the door of the well house. He stuck his head out the door then shut it as he looked back at her.

"Kagome…" he started. She looked down at the ground and a teardrop fell from her eyes and was absorbed by the ground.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm sorry about kouga and I'm sorry about Kikyo. I can understand if you never want to see me again…" her crying was showing through her voice, which was quivering in between sobs. He picked up an every emotion that was flowing from her mouth, he moved closer to her, placing his hand on her sleeve, clutching it gently.

" stupid, if I never wanted to see you again, why would I come here for you?" he said softly as he tugged her shirt, causing her body to press against his.

"ohh…" Kagome whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"and besides, I don't think I could go withought seeing you…" he placed his hand on the back of her head, gaining slender strands of her hair in his long fingers. She looked up at him and she instantly felt weak in the knees, if he weren't holding her up she probably would have fallen to the ground. He looked so handsome, she wanted to squeal, but of course she held it in. (unlike me, I always squeal! You do to right? Inuyasha just does that to me!)

Their faces were extremely close, they both wanted to kiss. They both wanted to feel the surge of passion that they had for each other, to feel it once again traveling down their body's as a shiver of orgasmic delight. They leaned in to one another, she pressed her hands into the chest of his kimono. Their faces where not to far away when Kagome's grandfather barged in the well house.

"what's going on, I heard a scream!" Kagome's grandfather yelled, broom in hand. They quickly separated and blushed bright red. Kagome placed her hands behind her back and nervously swayed her hips.

"Umm, I screamed because Inuyasha here surprised me with yet another visit!" Kagome said.

_Well that is the truth right?_ She thought as she looked slightly confused with her own actions. After recovering from their embarrassing moment Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

_Why can I never get chance with this girl! _He thought as he gnawed on his bottom lip.

"ah, well nice to see you again Inuyasha" Kagome's grandfather said as he exited the well house leaving the door open, as to use it a sign for them to leave. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other for a moment, then Kagome grabbed his hand and led him outside to the yard.

"where are you taking me?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

:lets have lunch together. It's been a while since we had lunch just me and you…and after we can go back to your era ok?" she continued pulling him along.

"fine as long as we can have ramen."

"whatever… oriental or chicken?" she asked as they went into the kitchen.

"does it really matter, why don't we just mix them together…" Inuyasha said as he took out the two cups of instant noodles.

As Kagome set the bowl of steaming ramen in front of Inuyasha he gave her a strange look.

" Kagome…" Inuyasha started, quietly.

"what is it Inuyasha, is something wrong?" she said as she sat down at the other side of the table.

"why didn't you come back? You should have come back after you fell in." Kagome looked at him blankly.

" are you trying to tell me you were worried?" she said before she ate some ramen.

"no! it's just because I needed you there…" he stopped because she still looked slightly confused.

"don't tell me you forgot! The new moon you idiot!" he yelled hitting the table. The ramen cups giggled a little and ripples formed in the broth at Inuyasha's powerful slam.

"oh right, sorry about that…" she said waving her hand up and down.

"I can't believe you forgot!" _She's hardly away from me during the new moon!_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

" it wasn't that bad was it?" Kagome finished her ramen and set the bowl in the sink.

"you have no idea!" he said

_just Miroku and shippo alone make me want to become a youkai! Just to kick their Asses when they can't make fun of me any longer! _He thought to himself.

"well your back to your hanyou self, that's for sure, I guess taking advantage of your transformation is just their way of revenge for wailing on them all the time." Kagome said as she took Inuyasha's bowl away from him when he finished and set it in the sink.

"yeah but it's fun when I do it!" Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's stubbornness.

After what seemed to be a messy lunch. (that would be Inuyasha's fault, slurping ramen!) they set off back to the well house. They were right about to jump into the well when Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand. He looked at her and she gave him a sweet smile.

"you know I care about you right? Kouga or no kouga…" Kagome said, not embarrassed.

"I know" he said before they jumped into the well.

Kagome lost track of Inuyasha in the tunnel and didn't see him when she landed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called for him from the bottom of the well. After there was no answer she climbed up the side of the well and went to kiede's house.

"have you guys seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Sango, Miroku, and Kiede.

"no why did he follow you home?" Sango asked as they all sat around the fire.

"yeah but now I can't find him…"

Inuyasha landed hand on his knees.

"ow, son of a bitch." He said as he looked up.

"oh shit!" he says as he climbed out and he was still in Kagome's era!

* * *

A/N: AHHHHH! Yes I know a cliffy! Hope you liked it! Review! Please! I will have the next one up soon! Hey check out my fiction on fiction press! lostAffections! 


	6. Chapter six

**Chapter 6: Kouga's Courtship!**

**A/N: Dear K.M.: I would love to answer your question! Ok I thought that possibly it would strengthen Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. They really haven't been away from each other for that long and they don't know if they will ever see each other again so I thought it would be a good plot. I thought " hey, why not?" so I did it… I don't know really… I thought it would be a way for them to show how much they truly care for one another and not screw it up…but you know with Inuyasha and Kagome, they always end up arguing! You will see what I am scheming up by reading this chapter, and for the rest of you kick a$$ reviewers, you can ask me questions anytime you want! You know what, it would probably make me a better writer! Thanks a bunch! Scones for all! Wahaha! -Sam-**

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in front of the well.

"I can't believe I am actually stuck here!" he said absolutely stressed out. Kouga's words were ringing in his ears.

"He said he was going to come back when she came back, that means that once again he will make a move and this time I'm not there to stop him…uhhh" Inuyasha said with a certain uneasiness to his voice. _Please Kagome don't love him…_Inuyasha thought as he sat near the well, looking in.

* * *

Kagome couldn't fall asleep. She was thinking of Inuyasha all day. _How could he not be able to come back? _She thought as she looked up at the ceiling of Kiede's hut. Shippo was lying with her inside her sleeping bag. He was snoring gently. 

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she turned on her side. She looked straight at the wall then got up out of her sleeping bag gently making sure not to wake Shippo. She walked outside and sat down on the steps._ I can't believe after all of that he is stuck in my time! What I horrible twist of fate…and I didn't even get to kiss him…_she thought, blushing.

"I need to walk around" she said as she stood up.

"Maybe that will settle my stomach" she began to walk. She ended up at the sacred tree.

"That's kind of funny, every time I miss Inuyasha or I feel bad at all, I end up here and every thing seems so clear…" she whispered as she sat down at the base of the large tree. "Inuyasha…"she said as she cuddled up against the tree.

"What about him?" a voice came from the forest surrounding her.

"Huh?" Kagome swung around looking at the darkness of the forest, not knowing what might be lurking there with dark intensions.

"Don't tell me you are mopping over that stupid half-breed!" kouga walked out of the night time shadows that covered the forest, his tan skin looked even darker giving him a certain mystique.

"I'm not mopping, I just miss him…is that a problem with you kouga?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well I still don't understand why you waste your time with him, he's not even worthy of you as a mate!" Kouga sat down in the grass by the base of the tree.

"What do you mean, not good enough for me?" she started to raise her voice to him.

"I mean his hanyou blood is not good enough to be mated with yours, Kagome…" Kagome shivered. She had thought about dating Inuyasha and she even had a dream about marrying him, but she never thought about actually having kids with him! (I have! Is that strange?)

"Kouga, you are in love with me right?" she looked up at the stars.

"Yes, very much so…" he also looked up at the stars.

"Then you know if we were to have children, then they would end up the same as Inuyasha…they would suffer the same fate as he did growing up. What you call his dirty hanyou blood would be the same as our child's; making them no different…"Kagome stood up and began walking back to kiede's hut.

She stopped walking.

"And you know what Kouga, I love Inuyasha's hanyou blood…even if you think it's disgusting, I love him for who he is." She stood there quietly awaiting Kouga's response.

"I see…" kouga whispered as Kagome closed her eyes.

"Kagome, you may love him now, but when he deceives you to take the jewel…we will see who you love." Kouga tilted his head to the ground. Kagome began walking again.

"I will not yet give up on you Kagome…" kouga said as he watched her walk off. He laid back on the tree and closed his eyes.

"Not yet…"

* * *

Arrggh! Inuyasha said the next morning as he came out of the well house covered in dirt.

"Oh, hey! Inuyasha, why are you all covered in dirt? Did you sleep in the well? " Sota asked as he walked by.

Inuyasha looked at him blankly.

"Is Kagome with you?" Inuyasha shook his head with extreme negativity.

"She got through to my era but I got stuck here… I've been trying to get back the whole night, I guess that's why I'm so dirty…" he brushed himself off with one hand then rolled his shoulder, stretching.

"You must really like my sister, trying so hard to get back in the same era as her…" Sota said as Inuyasha looked at him not knowing quite what to do.

"Feh, I just want to make sure she doesn't get my era all mest up that's all!" Inuyasha grumbled.

_That is the truth…but also I want to make sure she's ok, kouga could very well have stole her away from Miroku and Sango…_Inuyasha thought as he continued to silently look at Sota.

"Well, you wanna go play some video games?"

"Naw, I'm gonna try and get home…it just doesn't feel right being in Kagome's era withought Kagome" He walked back into the well house.

_Before Kouga comes back and destroys Kagome's outlook on life and on me! _He thought as he stood on the side of the well and jumped in.

* * *

"Hey Kagome!" Sango called from outside the hut. Sango, Miroku and Shippo where all dressed in the bathing suits she had brought them.

"Kagome do you want to go swimming with us?" Shippo asked as he slipped on the inflatable duck around his waist.

"No I'm ok…" Kagome walked up to them and waved her up and down.

"Stop worrying about Inuyasha will you? He is pretty much a grown man, although he does not act it…and besides, Shippo needs a swimming partner!" Miroku said as he jumped on Kirara. _He's right; I don't know why I'm so worried. Inuyasha is probably just eating raman and _playing_ videogames with Sota like he does when I'm there…_

"Sure you know what, what the heck ill go!" she ran into Kiede's hut and put on her swimsuit. She came out and they went on their way to the spring. When they reached it Shippo and Miroku were the first ones in. Kagome and Sango went to get in slowly but Miroku and Shippo gang splashed them.

"Hey you" Sango began to say as Miroku lifted her into the air. She squirmed around and they both fell in. Miroku came up first.

"It's all in good fun my dear Sango," he said as she emerged, soaking wet giving him and exasperated look.

Kagome waded in gently next to Shippo.

"I can tell you miss him, but he will be back, and if he doesn't come back soon…couldn't you just go back to see him?" Shippo asked as he twirled around in his little ducky float.

"Huh? I can't believe I never thought about that!" she looked at him and in the background Sango pushes Miroku under the water.

"Haha! How'd you like that!" she laughed wallowing in her momentary triumph. All of a sudden the bubbles from where Miroku was disappeared and Sango looked down at the water suddenly scared out of her mind.

"Miroku!" Sango looked down into the water.

"ahh!" she screamed as he randomly came up from under her and she was on his shoulders.

"Miroku you had me scared out of my mind!" she yelled from her new elevation.

"oh, did I Sango? I'm sorry…" he said smirking.

"I didn't know you cared that much about me…"

"don't be silly…" she said blushing. Kagome looked at them with admiration.

"I wish me and Inuyasha could be like that…" she sat down on a rock. Sango and Miroku froze and both turned a bright red in unison. Miroku lost his footing and Sango fell into the water with a large splash, coving Kagome with water.

"what was that Kagome?" Sango asked as she emerged from the warm waters of the spring.

"oh nothing!" Kagome blushed and looked the other way.

_They can show their feelings so freely towards one another, why can't Inuyasha tell me how he feels straight up?_

Sango leaned in to Kagome.

"Did you say you wanted to be like us?' she pressed the question on Kagome.

"why would you want to be like me and Miroku?" she kept pressing, Kagome leaned back from the pressure of the questions.

Sango's face suddenly turned red and her eyes went wide. She looked behind her to see Miroku's mind at work, undressing her with his mind, his hand rubbing her back. She exploded.

"MIROKU! Can't you keep your hand to yourself for at least a day!"

"I couldn't help myself your flawless body was just sitting there, I couldn't help myself!" he waved his hands in front of his face in innocence.

Sango continued to yell.

"yeah you just had to go and ruin it!" Miroku looked at her confused.

"ruin what? What?" he asked.

_Well at least he isn't like that…I would just like to see Inuyasha pursue me like Miroku does Sango that would be the day! _she thought giggling as she watched Sango beat on Miroku for his previous act.

"hey Inuyasha!" Sota called from the bottom of the sacred tree. Inuyasha looked down at him from his resting place. He had been tired of hitting the bottom of the well over and over so he decided to take a nap in the sacred tree. Inuyasha looked down at Sota from his resting place.

"what?" Inuyasha responded looking at him through one eye.

"do you want to go through Kagome's stuff?"

"why the hell would I want to do that!" Inuyasha yelled agitated because of the whole well deal.

"I don't know, something to pass the time I guess…" Sota through the bag at Inuyasha, he caught it with ease and undid the string holding the bag in place. He pulled out a medium sized blue book. It was labeled simply "Kagome's diary..."

**A/N: i am super sorry that it took me this long to date! i have had alot of exams and such and its a pain but i hope you like this chapie!**


	7. Chapter seven

**Chapter seven: Kagome's Diary**

**A/N: only got one review thus far on last chapter, thats ok...(sob) i will survive! hope you like this one more! hey wouldnt it be cool if i could get some fan art for my fan fic? yeah that would be nice...(birthday gift perhaps?)**

* * *

Kagome was sleeping next to Sango and Shippo on the floor of Kiede's hut; she was snoring lightly as she dreamed. She was dreaming of Inuyasha. She was remembering how one day during the summer she brought her portable CD player with her for all of them to listen to.

"What the hell is it?" Inuyasha blurted out with a confused face

. "Is it an insect? Kagome, what have you brought this time, it seems much different than the four lighted, no faced octopus you brought with you before… is it eatable?" Shippo said curiously poking at the boom box. I've tried to forget that, Kagome thought.

"No, see Shippo if I press this, it plays music for us" she pressed the play button and some upbeat music played.

"Wow!" Shippo squealed with excitement. He jumped up and started to bob around with the music.

"Shippo you little fool, what the hell are you doing !" Inuyasha said on annoyed at the little Boys happiness.

" Calm down Inuyasha! Let him have some fun will ya?" kagome give him a deadly look and got up from her seat on a boulder.

" Come on Shippo, dance with me…" she took the little kitsune by the hand and because of his small size she danced bent over.

" Feh " InuYasha said exhaling as he sat watching, taking in the joyful memories that the two of them were creating. _They look like fools, _he thought as he said his hands behind him on the ground, leaning.

" Come on InuYasha it is a lot of fun! Especially when you spin around like this! " Shippo Spun around in the air and fell hard on his tail. Kagome giggled and helped and gently asking him if he was OK.

_Joy, happiness, _InuYasha thought. I couldn't have had those before Kagome came to me.

He looked at the sky, the clouds drifted past the bright sun creating pockets of shade to rest the tired earth.

" InuYasha, come dance…" she said reaching out to him.

"Feh, that's for children! You expect me to get up and make a fool of myself? I'm not that stupid!" he pointed at her and laughed.

"Whatever InuYasha! If you want to miss the fun than go ahead, me and kagome will just have a great time without you!" the little kitsune yelled down at InuYasha from Kagome's arms. InuYasha just snarled lightly at the comment and turned his head.

Shippo jumped down from Kagome's safe haven and stood right in front of InuYasha.

"You probably cant dance at all, there's no movement in your body unless it is for killing!" Shippo drilled at InuYasha. InuYasha was clearly agitated. His face began to twitch and still Shippo pressed on.

"Why don't you want to dance with us? Are you afraid that if you get to close to Kagome you might scare her away with your hanyou blood? You probably would get to afraid to dance with her, your afraid of Kagome's touch aren't you? Ha, what a loser!" Shippo laughed out loud.

InuYasha looked at him in rage and the next thing you know, Shippo is sitting with an icepack on his head because InuYasha lost his temper and gave the little kitsune what's for.

Kagome giggled in her sleep and turned to her side. She was dreaming of later that night, it was what she thought was one of the best nights in her life.

Shippo was fast asleep, ice pack in his hand. He had fallen asleep after hours of annoying and arguing with InuYasha. Kagome sat by the fire and held her blanket up to her chin. InuYasha had gone off to get wood and to look for food for the next day. She was so lucky to have him around, he was so nice to her…in his own little way. She was staring into the fire and didn't even notice him walk up behind her. He kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder. She caught a shrilling chill up her spine and the hairs on her neck stood on end. She whipped her head around and exhaled in relief.

"Hey, you scared me why would you do a stupid thing like that?" she scowled at him.

"Kagome…can you, can you show me how to dance?" InuYasha hung his head low and by the looks of it he was quite flustered. She thought it was cute, she had once had to help her little brother Sota out with dancing lessons once so he could go to a school dance.

"InuYasha…sure, if you really want to…" she got up and he stood beside her.

"Do you like dancing?" he asked her as she stood.

"Yeah its ok, I'm not into all that bumping and grinding stuff though." She looked at him and his confused look reminded her of what era he was from and how he would know nothing about it.

"Bump-ing and grind-ing?" he asked, tilting his head to the left.

"Oh, right never mind, you're better off not knowing…" she giggled and took his hand.

"What are you doing?" he said startled as she placed his hand around the slim of her waist.

" You wanted to learn, right?" she pressed herself up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Well, yeah it's just I didn't think we would be this close…" he swallowed hard and looked down at her. She laughed.

"Shippo's not right InuYasha, you know that I don't mind being close to you…actually, I like being close to you…a lot." She blushed and looked down, then back into his eyes.

They looked at each other for a moment then Kagome rested her head on his muscular chest, she started to sway from side to side.

"What are you doing? Are you going to fall, are you feeling weak? Are you sick?" InuYasha asked her franticly.

" No, dancing" she replied simply. "I'm dancing with you, InuYasha"

He looked at her then tilted his head down to hers and he began to move with her, and they were dancing alone. With ought music because they didn't need any, they were listening to each others feelings being played in the open.

* * *

InuYasha awoke with a startle and almost hit his head on a tree branch. He was still sitting in the sacred tree. He looked around, no one was up yet, it was very silent. He sat up more using his arms and muscular legs. He rubbed the back of his neck then looked down at his lap. The little book was still sitting there, the little letters "Kagome's diary" was still there begging for him to peer inside the forbidden cover at the most ominous of text. He picked it up and examined the front then the back, sliding his hand over it. He played around with the little ribbon that held it shut.

"Hmmm…would she care? There's probably nothing in here that I don't know already…" InuYasha began to pull the string.

He opened the front cover and began to read.

In the kitchen Kagome's mother and Sota were eating breakfast, quietly dinning omelets and pickles.

"WHAT?" InuYasha's screams could be heard all the way from the sacred tree to the kitchen. Sota fell out of his chair and jumped back up, quickly recovering from his fall.

"InuYasha is awake…" Kagome's mother continued eating. Sota started to walk towards the door.

"I'm gonna go see what happened! Bye ma!" Sota began to run out the door. His mother held up a plate with an omelet on it and a few pickles.

"Bring this to him, I bet he's just hungry…the poor boy, he's been out there ever since he came here."

Sota ran up to the tree and by the trunk InuYasha had fallen. He sat there just speechless, the fall didn't hurt him at all, it was the words that must have done something to him.

"What, what did it say InuYasha?" Sota went to grab the book from InuYasha's hands.

As soon as Sota's hand touched the book InuYasha seemed to be back to life.

"Don't read it!" InuYasha yelled at Sota as he tucked it into his kimono made of the fur from the fire rat, this would keep the burning secrets of Kagome's life hidden.

"I have to get back to her, I have to get back to her now!" InuYasha yelled out as he ran for the well house, Sota not to far behind him. _I can't believe she thinks that! I can't believe she thinks I don't love her! I… I do, I do love her, I love you Kagome!_ InuYasha thought as he jumped in the well.

Kagome woke up and rubbed her head.

"That must have been the longest dream I have ever had!" she said as she got up and went outside. Sango and Kirara were sitting under a tree napping, Miroku and Shippo talking next to Kiede's hut.

"I'm going up to the well, I want to see if I can go back to my era, ok?" she yelled over to Miroku.

"be safe!" Miroku waved to her as she began to leave. Sango walked up to her and hugged her.

"I hope you return, and bring InuYasha if he hasn't died of boredom on the other side ok?"

Kagome didn't take it as an insult, she understood that InuYasha had a fighting complex. With nothing to fight in her era he would be bored out of his mind. She continued walking and when she reached the bone eaters well she took a deep breath then jumped in. _InuYasha…_ she thought as she sank beneath the shadows of the magic well.

* * *

**A/N: I know all that hubbub about the diary and it's only a love issue. Sorry I'm writing this at 1:00am so give me a break ok? Ha-ha, I hope you enjoy it and remember to review, please!**


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter 8: Confessions

**A/N: Hey, Sam here! I'm very sorry I took so long, regents and what not…so it was a pain in the ass….I'm still thinking it would be nice if I got some fan art…sigh….well thanks to all the kick ass reviewers! (You know the like 3 of you that actually review when you're done reading….) I told you I was going to try some sexy stuff (working up to lemon, but dont worry lemon isnt in this chapter)but I'm afraid m not that good at it…oh well please review when you are done reading, its like my life force and I don't feel like dying just yet…**

Kagome felt positively nauseous. Her head hurt like hell and her back ached like she was thrown hard on rough cement. But besides the pain and the nauseousness, she felt aqwardly comfortable. She could feel a warm body holding hers and its warm breath flowing onto her skin, pleasing and relaxing her. Suddenly she heard a voice. It was harsh, yet familiarly soft, it seemed stressed and panicked.

"Kagome…Kagome" the voice called beginning to intensify. The body belonging to the voice held her tighter. She could feel the tips of something digging into her arm and she shivered.

"Kagome are you ok? Kagome" the voice seemed so familiar, so warm. She slowly and painfully opened her eyes. She was looking directly into InuYasha's golden amber eyes. His hair was curved around his face elegantly as he looked down at her. He was holding her to his chest, obviously spooked by her previous condition.

"Inu…Inuyasha? What's going on? What's wrong?" she said as he set her down in front of him, mostly to her request, he would have held on to her soft skin forever if he could. His face quickly hardened.

"What in the hells do you mean? Kagome, you have been unconscious for about half the day!" Inuyasha looked baffled that she could think nothing was wrong. They were both sitting inside the well, sitting on the ground; looking at each other.

"InuYasha, why did you look so afraid?" Kagome said breaking the silence. She was asking such an obvious question in such a serious tone, InuYasha knew she wasn't joking.

"What do ya mean why? You were hurt, that's why! You should know by now that I am always afraid when you're hurt!" his voice went from offended to soothing in the twitch of a vocal cord.

"I am always afraid for you…" he tilted his head down to hide his red cheeks.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said in a slight whisper as she leaned closer to him. He looked up at her and immediately the blood rushed to his groin. She looked so beautiful it was amazing. InuYasha was glad that his haori pants were as big as they were, because he really couldn't help himself. What Kagome in all of her innocents did to him was remarkable. _I wish I could tell her… no, I need to tell her!_ Inuyasha thought as he looked at kagome as she placed her hand on his knee. (He is sitting Indian style)

"InuYasha what's wrong?" Kagome looked concerned as she leaned inward to him.

Within seconds the determined hanyou was pressing lips up against hers. Her eyes were open at first in surprise then, when he finally released her lips she looked at him in shock.

"Kagome, I…I want you to know I…" Inuyasha began as he looked at Kagome as she placed her hand on his knee. (He is still sitting Indian style)

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome looked at himconcerned, she leaned in toward him.

Within seconds the determined hanyou was pressing his lips against hers, her eyes open at first in surprise. When he finally released her from his kiss she looked at him both shocked and confused.

"Kagome, I want you to know…I want you to know I…" Inuyasha began as he looked into her gentle, innocent eyes.

_No _he thought,_ I can't look at her it's to hard, no…I have too! _He thought debating with himself.

"Kagome…Kagome I…I love you" he looked her straight in the eyes as he said those words. He smiled at his own success.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began to cry.

"What? Why the hell are you crying?" Inuyasha asked angrily confused. He thought she would be happy, not upset…what had he done to upset her?

"Why the hell are you asking?" she said as she lunged at him kissing him fiercely. She had her knees on the ground and he arms wrapped around InuYasha's neck as he sat against the side of the well. They became lost in their kiss; InuYasha placed his hands on her hips guiding his hands from the bottom of her rib cage to the bottom of her hips.

Her skin was so soft. He had touched her arms and legs before, but her hips and stomach were foreign territory to him. Not to mention her breasts, _her breasts..._he thought.

He had seen her naked so many times, on accident that now that he thought of it passionately, it all seemed foreign, making him want to explore this new territory. Kagome parted her lips allowing Inuyasha in. he began to explore her mouth, _she tastes so good…_he thought with a low purr in his throat.

As he licked the roof of her mouth she let out a passionate whimper. Her voice was a sweet melody to Inuyasha's ears

"You like that don't you?" he said with all the lust he had ever had for her being released from its cage inside his humanity and spreading through his system like poison. Kagome looked slightly sad for being deprived of his kiss while he spoke.

"You want more don't you?" Inuyasha asked horny as ever. She nodded her head and with that he grabbed on to her thighs and lifted her onto his lap so she was then straddling him.

"Oh…Inuyasha" Kagome said as she placed his clawed hand on her stomach, letting him rome her body. Inuyasha held her close kissing her mouth harshly then moving to her neck, nipping at her delicate skin. He brought his other hand up to her chest. Cupping her breast, Inuyasha bellowed from the depths of his throat.

"Your so beautiful Kagome, you're not like Kikyo at all either…you're not bitter and your trustworthy, but…" Inuyasha began. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and waited for him to be finished speaking.

"Do I deserve you, Kagome? Do you want me to have you? Do you want to live with a hanyou, to have children with dirty blood?" he whispered in her ear softly but she still cringed like it had hit her with a heavy force.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began to say.

"You are the only one who will ever deserve me. I don't care if people say being a hanyou makes you have dirty blood, to me…they are beautiful…"she kissed him softly on the neck, then the lips.

"Kagome," Inuyasha hugged her tightly.

"I love you Kagome, I love you" he whispered into her delicate ears.

"But Inuyasha, what will I do? I want to stay here with you and everyone else…but what of my mom…and Sota? And what about grandpa?" she looked deeply confused at what to do…and frankly Inuyasha didn't know any better. Kagome looked up at him from her headrest on his shoulder.

"I…I don't know…" InuYasha stroked Kagome's hair with one hand and with the other he tilted her head up to his, looking at her face.

"I hope they will have your ears…" he said as he smiled down at her. She looked at him and smiled," you know I'm ready for them when you're ready to have more of yourself running around" she giggled as he realized what she had said and made a shocked face.

"As long as you are my mate, I can survive anything they would dish out" he said as he randomly used his hands to flip her on her back, making her whimper as she hit the ground of the well. She was looking up at him with such innocence that he couldn't help but want to take it away, he wanted her so bad. When he began to take off his haori, she reached up and grabbed his hand in hers.

"Inuyasha I want to be near your tree, bring me to the sacred tree" Inuyasha didn't battle with her, besides she was going to be his mate, he could fulfill this one wish. He got up and gathered her in his arms. He leaped out of the well with ease, the wind blowing his silver silken strands of hair behind him. Kagome watched on as the hanyou she was so deeply in love with brought her to were they would conceive a child. He left her things behind, she wouldn't need them. The only thing she would need was him, and he wouldn't let that moment of felling needed slip through his grasp, not on his account.

When they finally reached the sacred tree Inuyasha set her down in its large base. She walked up to the cut away bark on the front of the trunk of the tree that had been Inuyasha's safe haven for fifty years. She gingerly touched the hole were Kikyo's arrow had magically bound him.

"Its funny how we are here…we met here, and we end up here…" Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha, with his great canine hearing picked up the dark words and he walked up behind her, lowering his head to her ear.

"Who says this is the end?" he wrapped his arms around her neck and suddenly all her weight was shifted onto him and her knees gave out. She almost slipped right through InuYasha's arms but her flipped her around and laid her down.

"Kagome, Kagome…Dammit, Kagome!" he screamed as he picked up her limp body bridal style. He took off faster than ever before; _I've got to get her to Miroku and fast!_ Inuyasha thought as he looked down at his trembling mate to be.

**A/N: I have no idea why the heck it took me so long to post this one…but don't worry I have the next chapter written, I just have to type it up and post it! Please be kind to me and review my chapters…all you really need to write if you don't want to get into detail is "good" or "cool" and if you don't really like it write "needs work" please I really work off my reviews and I just need some….or fan art…fan art would be awesome…**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9: Kikyo's Farewell**

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to get this to all of you, but please do review! 

"Inuyasha," Miroku said as he looked at InuYasha who was sitting directly next to Kagome. Kagome was lying in bed with a bad fever. Inuyasha looked up from Kagome to Miroku. "Inuyasha, may I speak with you alone for a moment?" Miroku began to walk outside.

"No! I'm not leaving Kagome's side." He looked back down at her. Miroku sat down on the other side of Kagome. "Inuyasha, is there a child?" Inuyasha froze up.

"NO!" he yelled.

"We haven't gotten that far yet…"he whispered to himself.

"Ohh…so you have gotten somewhere then?" Miroku heard InuYasha and leaned in.

"Well, tell me…how far have you gotten?" he turned a lecherous ear to InuYasha. He smacked it away.

"Ow!" Miroku placed a hand over were Inuyasha hit him.

"What the hell! You are supposed to be helping Kagome! Ass hole! You're not supposed to be embarrassing me!" InuYasha yelled at Miroku.

"And why the hell would you ask me a question like that?" Inuyasha yelled just loud enough not to wake the sleeping Kagome.

"Well this sound proves otherwise…." Miroku said pulling back Kagome's blanket and lifting her shirt to expose her stomach.

"Put an ear there" he said pointing and Inuyasha followed directions.

"Can you hear two heartbeats?" Miroku asked; making sure he wasn't going insane. Inuyasha didn't answer just lifted his head off of Kagome's stomach and looked at her peaceful sleeping face. He knew she was a virgin, he could smell it on her. So _how could she have a child?_ He thought as he set his head back on her stomach. The two heart beats seemed to join in as one, steady heart beat. Inuyasha raised his head and the reason hit him like a ton of bricks. Kagome woke up slowly woke up and Inuyasha watched her as she sat up and put her hand to her head.

"Uggh…what happened?" she looked at Inuyasha.

"You passed out Kagome…are you pregnant?" Miroku blurted out,causing Inuyasha to fall face first to the floor.

"What?" Kagome yelled

"Of course not!" she continued yelling, pulling the blanket up to her chin, holding it tightly. She looked at Miroku violently.

"Why would you think that?" she questioned him. He chuckled and looked back to Inuyasha, giving him the "I know what you did" eye. InuYasha looked shocked and blushed.

"I heard two heart beats coming from your body, so I assumed…" he smiled again.

Inuyasha looked down then looked back up, regaining his seriousness.

"It was Kikyo, her soul was being returned to Kagome's body…that the only way" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he looked tired. Like saying that took away all his strength. The truth was, unbeknownst to Kagome, Inuyasha had sat awake waiting for her to get better; there was no chance in hell he was going to let her die after what they said to each other.

"Miroku, can you leave us for a moment? I will call you if I need you…" Kagome asked nicely. Miroku got up and began to walk out the doorway.

"I am sure you won't be" he said as he slipped out the door and slid it shut. Before he could fully close it Inuyasha hit him in the face with a candlestick. After the deranged monk left the room, Inuyasha held Kagome in his lap.

"Stupid ass monk, scarring me like that…" InuYasha stroked Kagome's hair as she rested her head against his chest.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Kagome looked at him, slightly concerned.

"Can I lay with you?" Inuyasha set her back in the large blanket.

"Only if you sleep along with me…" she said smiling up at him as he took his Haori top off and laid next to her on top of the blanket. He watched her fall, tumbling into the eternal abyss that she called her dreams; he went along with he sooner than he thought he would. His eyes nodded into darkness and he was left with only the thoughts and dreams of Kagome and him together. They lay there sleeping, only dreaming of what might become of them.

When Inuyasha awoke he was alone, and under the blanket, he didn't know how he got there. Kagome maybe covered him up to keep the cold out. He looked to his side, the place Kagome was once asleep, there was a note explaining to him why he was alone in Kiede's home. Kiede, Kagome and Sango had al gone to a hot spring, for its healing properties. After what had happened to Kagome she probably deserved it.

Inuyasha looked around and a thought popped into his hanyou mind…it seemed pure instinctive, like a biological clock had gone off inside of him.

_Today is the day, the day I will make Kagome mine…_ Inuyasha thought as he sat up and shook his head. He wanted those thoughts to leave his mind. He didn't want to rely on his dog demon instincts this time, for once he wanted to be more human than ever, he wanted to be able to control himself and love her the way he felt, not the way his demon side wanted to torture her and make her scream for him. He shook his head again and stood up, grabbing his Haori and putting it back on. It was cold this morning; a deep mysterious almost ominous fog had descended over night.

He walked outside.

From what he could see the sun was in the middle of the sky, making it noon.

"Where the hell could they be…..they couldn't spend that much time in a spring…." He sounded impatient, and he was. He wanted to be with Kagome, HIS Kagome.

He could remember their kiss and the way she tasted and his groin tightened and begged him to stop. He felt bad for himself for having to go through being near Kagome so often, seeing her in all of her innocents. She really had no idea what that did to him. In the midst of all of his thoughts Inuyasha saw that threw the mist and over the trees there was a faint light.

"Might as well check it out…" he said as he began to run towards the light. He thought to himself as he ran. _Maybe it's Kouga and I can finally get him to lay off of Kagome. We already have the shards from his legs…to bad the effect is still there, he is still way damn to fast for himself…_

Inuyasha was getting excited to know if it was Kouga, he had never wanted to see him so badly.

"Im going to beat the stupid flea-bitten wolves face in!" He said as he remembered all the times he has flirted with Kagome in his presence.

When Inuyasha reached the sacred tree his happiness and excitement where extinguished like a fire. He was now burning with pain and sadness, for near the tree he saw nothing but Kikyo; sitting at the base. Her body was transparent and she was literally nothing but a ghost or a soul. She lifted her head and looked at him. In the eyes that had been once filled with sadness and revenge was nothing but peace and solitude. That was something Inuyasha had not seen in so long, he didn't know how to take it. He took a step back repeating her name.

"Ki-Kikyo…Kikyo…." He looked at her and his lip twitched with the faint image of his ex lover.

Kikyo stood and was seemingly pushed to him by the wind itself. Her feet never touching the ground. She placed a translucent hand on his cheek.

"Kikyo…I- I can't feel you…" Inuyasha said, his body shaking from the ghostly touch that gave him a chill up his spine.

"That is because I am on my way to the land of the dead, Inuyasha." She planted a gentle kiss on his cheek and from that kiss sprouted an uncomfortable conversation.

"Kikyo… tell me, why did you defend Naraku?" Inuyasha took a step back from her; he knew all too well she could try to drag him down to hell with her.

"Yes…Naraku, He and I were secrete lovers for a while now…he took my innocents and I gave him my protection."

"But Kikyo...why" she cut him off before he could finish.

"I love him Inuyasha…and I could not bare to raise his child all alone…I wanted us to be together…" inuyasha's eyes went wide and his expression spilled over with jealousy.

"KIKYO! HOW COULD YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH NARAKU!" Inuyasha didn't realize the high volume of his voice.

"It is funny how love works. It could work mysteriously or it can just...work… it can even over come such and obsticle as time itself, right Inuyasha?" he knew that she was directing that comment to him and that she was hinting to his love for Kagome. Inuyasha hung his head low so she would not see how embarrassed he was.

"Tell Kagome I envy her, for her loyalty to you. And Inuyasha...?"

Inuyasha looked up at her, still a little pink from her previous comment.

"Yes?"

"Tell your children of me….so I will not be forgotten….goodbye Inuyasha." With that she faded away and a sparkling light flew through the fog and up toward the sky.

Inuyasha watched and a slight tear came to his eye. This time he knew, was the last time he would see her.

"Don't worry Kikyo I don't need to tell them about you, I will carry your memory in my heart forever." He turned to go back to Kiede's house and was face to face with Kagome.

"Oh! Kagome…hey, um….you didn't happen to be standing there long have you?" he said. He was so used to Kagome discovering him with Kikyo he felt the need to apologize right away.

There were tears slowly streaming down her cheeks and her bottom lip was quivering. The way it was moving made him want to pull her close and bite on her lip, and taste her kiss again.

"There… there was a baby?" Kagome said with a single tear on her cheek. Inuyasha used his index finger to wipe the tear away and then kissed her passionately on the lips.

"She loved him like I love you… she knew he would lose to me…so she decided to die with him. I would have done the same, if it were for you…Kagome" Inuyasha said growling into Kagome's neck. Some of that wasn't said by Kikyo in her description, but in inuyasha's own analysis of the situation he come up with more answers.

Kagome let out a small whimper and Inuyasha's ears picked it up right away, the sound sending pleasure through him and encouraging him to do more.

"I need you so bad Kagome, I have wanted you for so long, and I have loved you for so long…" he looked into her eyes.

"I want you to be mine Kagome." He said not looking away from her. He watched her blush then kissed both her cheeks and then her lips, softer this time; more sensual.

"inu-ya-sha" she said in between the kisses he gave her. He stopped and she looked at him for a moment. She then placed her own trail of kisses on him. She kissed his neck just as he did to her, making him whimper just as she had.

"Then I want you to take me Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered into his fluffy white ears.

With that he scooped her up and jumped to the sacred tree. He landed on one of the largest branches and set her down. She kissed him and took off her school uniform almost immediately. Inuyasha on the other hand watched Kagome. He had never imagined that she would ever be doing that, and for him none the less. Kagome laid a blanket she had from her trip to the spring on the branch and smiled to herself, she would be damned if she was going to get splinters in her ass. Inuyasha had been taking off his top and bottom shirts and setting them on another branch. He was so nervous… he never really thought about doing this to anyone else but Kikyo until recently. Kagome tapped him on the shoulder and he turned. She instantly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He grabbed her and pulled her closer. The feel of her chest to his drove him deeper into his desires. Surprisingly, Kagome took control and switched places with him. She guided him to the blanket. He hit the tree and slowly fell to a sitting position on the branch. Kagome sat on him, straddling him with her legs on either side.

She kissed him and as soon as their lips touched she could feel his erection brush the inside of her thigh. She giggled at his manhood and took his hands, placing them on her stomach. He ran his hands up and down her flat stomach and did circles around her navel with his clawed fingers. She arched her back, urging him on. He slid his hands up to were her bra held her breasts in perfect position. He undid the clasp with a simple flick of his claws and threw it behind them. It landed on a lower branch, Inuyasha would have to retrieve it later, but right now… he could care less. Kagome kissed his neck and let him admire her breasts. Inuyasha moved one hand over one of her breasts and the other to her chin, guiding her lips to his for another passionate kiss.

"Inuyasha…" she said with a certain tinge of pleasure in her voice. He caught her nipple in-between his fingers and she called out to him with a whimpering sound. He took that opportunity to kiss her, tickling the roof of her mouth with his tongue. He finally realized he had been lost in their kiss and had been neglecting her other breast and so he used his other hand to join the other in massaging her.

"Stop playing around Inuyasha" Kagome sounded slightly different, lust driven and deprived. She slid him to his back and kissed him again. As much as Inuyasha wanted her to please him, he wanted to be dominant.

Within seconds he had swapped places with her and was on top.

"I don't want to play games with you Inuyasha" she said in between the kisses he was giving her as he used his nails to tear her panties off.

"Hey! Those were my favorite ones!" she cried out when she saw them fly behind them, in two different pieces.

"You have other ones…besides, its just cloth…" Inuyasha smirked as the pressure was building up. He had so many things he had imagines to do to her. His groin pulsed as he looked at her, fully exposed to him, underneath him. He looked over her naked body, to him she was flawless. Inuyasha went down on her and licked the valley in between her breasts and listened to her beautiful moans of pleasure. He would be the only one to touch her like this. No one else would ever have her, at least not at her own free will while he was alive. He trialed his fingers up and down her thigh and her sweet moans became more beautiful as he got closer to her center.

"Stop teasing me Inuyasha…" she looked into his eyes and could feel her heart beat faster just by looking into his eyes. His stunning amber eyes always seemed to melt away any of her fears or regrets. With her words he placed one finger inside of her center.

"Ahh" Kagome played her music for him. She grabbed the blanket as he placed another finger inside of her and watched her reaction. She tilted her head to the side and with the smallest movements he had her playing the sweetest music he had ever heard. His ears perked and twitched with ever moan and every whimper to come from her mouth.

Inuyasha's mind was clouded in sex when he took his fingers from her center and placed them to his lips, tasting her.  
He licked his lips and smiled then he simply kissed her on the lips and whispered into her ear.

"I love you Kagome" he said and he could feel the heat radiating off of her face and body, her harsh breath washed over his chest. Inuyasha then took of his pants and reached for his top shirt to cover them with. He placed it over the top of them and pressed against Kagome. She could feel his full erection against her thigh and she blushed. She braced herself to become his and to lose her innocents. Inuyasha smiled as if he could read her emotions like a book. He gave her a surprisingly gentle kiss on the forehead and entered her.

"inu- Inuyasha…" she moaned as he picked up speed and went further into her. She could feel herself bleed and her innocents leave her body. When they both had climaxed they lay embracing each other and somehow, Kagome could feel her child being conceived. Inuyasha held her close in his arms. He nuzzled her nose with his and when she gave him a sweet smile, he knew she was happy and satisfied, just as he was. She was his and he would never leave her. Their child would be born in a matter of weeks, considering demon children grow at an impossible speed. Inuyasha knew that within ten weeks Kagome could go into labor.

"I love you Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he placed his hand on the place their unborn child was growing inside of her.

"More than you could ever believe."

* * *

A/N: ok so I am sooooo sorry it took me so long, I write them all out then type them up so it took me a while, I would love to have some fan art! You can email it to me or anything! I just would really appreciate it…I mean if you are reading this and you go to my school… (Colonie high) you should track me down lol. Well I hope you liked this, it was my first ever descriptive sex scene. Well thanks for reading and I hope you can forgive me for being so late with it…the good news is all I have to do is type them I have all the rest written out. thanks again, Samantha! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10 **Dissapearence...Shikon no bye bye**

(( i am soooo sorry for being this late with everything, you have no idea how crazy my life has been... yeah, family issues, my grandmother was in the hospital T-T well i have been working on pen and paper, i have all the rest of the chapters writen up leading into my next fic. so read up and enjoy because i dont know when the other one is comming your way! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, i didnt come back to you guys for nothing ))

It had been three weeks since Kagome and InuYasha had made love in the sacred tree. At only three weeks pregnant, Kagome was already showing some definite signs. Kagome was asleep, lying on the floor of Kiede's hut. She had a horrible fever and had been vomiting profusely all morning. She had been sick for only a day, but InuYasha never left her side. He sat directly next to her, placing his hand over her forehead and hands to stop her chills and to comfort her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's eyes gently opened and she looked at him.

"What? What is it? Tell me what you need Kagome." he looked at her obviously concerned for her. She was his lover, his best friend, and now…his MATE. The word sunk in to him like a warm sweater. It felt so good to him to relate her to that word and its meaning.

She looked at him and smiled.

"I…I just want to know if you have been thinking about names…" Inuyasha's face looked slightly startled at her comment. "Well no, not really….I have been worried about your health for the time being, I don't want to think about to many things… it might distract me from you."

Inuyasha blushed and looked down to the floor.

Miroku and Sango were sitting with Shippo and Kirara.

"Poor Kagome, falling ill during such nice weather." Miroku said looking up at the sky then to Sango's unamused face. He blinked at her confused as to why she would have this look of disappointment with him. Sango giggled and looked to the sky.

"You obviously don't get it, do you Miroku?"

Miroku looked at Sango and tilted his head to the side.

"Figured what out Sango?"

"Kagome, she's…. well she's pregnant…" Sango blushed and her head automatically went down. It was hard for her to say that. She always thought Miroku and herself would be the first to ever conceive a child. Her stomach churned. Even talking to Miroku about such a subject as pregnancy gave her whole body an extra jolt of blood.

Back inside the hut Inuyasha and Kagome were having a very quiet conversation.

"I was thinking….about naming our baby Kohaku…" Kagome looked weary as to what Inuyasha's response would be.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and gave her a sarcastic look.

"Why in the hell would you want to name the kid that! The only thing Kohaku ever did was cause you pain both emotionally and sometimes even physically. Not to mention what he did to Sango…"

Kagome looked as if she could pierce his Fire rat haori with the rage that burned in her eyes.

"what do you mean!" she sat up and looked Inuyasha right in the eyes.

"I just figured you wouldn't want to be reminded of the pain that you went through with the former Kohaku is all…" Inuyasha helped Kagome lie back down and he put a cool wash cloth on her forehead.

"you know, Kohaku couldn't help it. He was under Naraku's control you know. And if you think about it, he went through a million times more pain than we did. He saw himself kill the people he loved, the people he cared for. He never wanted to kill people." Kagome yawned and drifted off into a deep sleep.

With the blanket off of her, anyone could see that she was pregnant. Her nightshirt was lifted and her stomach was obviously swollen.

Inuyasha curiously lifted her shirt to see her pregnant state. He leaned in and placed his lips to where his child was growing at a demons pace inside of her. He set and ear to her and listened to the sounds of their child moving and it almost lulled him to sleep. He raised his head and lowered Kagome's shirt.

"Kohaku…" Inuyasha whispered just before he himself slipped into his own dream world.

"That dog! They finally get somewhere in their relationship and he gets her pregnant! I have to say, that is something I just can't believe, are you sure Inuyasha's the father?" Miroku looked completely amazed at this life altering news. Sango giggled then realized how serious Miroku was and her eyes widened and she punched him in the arm.

"I CANT BELIVE YOU WOULD ACCUSE KAGOME OF CHEATING!" Sango turned away from him.

Miroku got on his knees and leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

He whispered into her ears, causing a chill to electrocute her spine, shaking her.

"we should follow in suite Sango…" he kissed he again, this time on the lips as she turned to face him. She looked into his eyes and he into hers. Her eyes widened and her face turned cherry red.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD RUIN THE MOMENT LIKE THAT!"

Miroku walked away from that conversation with a glowing red hand print across the side of his face.

Kagome awoke during the night. She began to move but could feel Inuyasha's clawed hand possessively holding her arm. He was sleeping, probably dreaming of Koga. Why else would he be holding her so tightly? He may have been sleeping but that didn't stop him from fighting with Koga over her.

She looked at him. It was amazing, here she was about to give birth to their first born in a few weeks and he was still worried about Koga.

In the light of the moon Inuyasha looked nothing short of angelic. His silver hair reflected the moon's light sending dazzling waves of color pleasure through his hair.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said gently as she slightly rocked his shoulder, causing him to roll to his back and slowly open his eyes.

"wha- what's wrong?" he looked around as if something horrible was about to happen, he gripped the Tetsuiga that was lying next to him.

"Nothing bad is happening I just really need to use the bathroom is all…." She blushed when Inuyasha set the Tetsuiga down and rolled to his side sleepily. She felt bad for waking him, but it wasn't her fault that his baby was stepping all over her bladder.

She got up and walked out of the room, the moonlight washed over her skin and she took it all in, absorbing the relaxing feel of it. She never thought she would be in that circumstance.

She never thought that she would actually end up in Inuyasha's time, pregnant with her and Inuyasha's love child.

She placed her hands on the railing in front of her and looked up to the stars.

For some reason now, she didn't have to go to the bathroom, she felt completely unburdened. She placed her hands over her stomach and whispered.

"Kohaku…"

She stood taking in the moonlight until suddenly she felt like she was going to keel over.

"what?" Kagome said as she placed one hand back on the railing. The sacred jewel had begun to glow. Kagome could feel the immense power surge through her body and fade away. She went to look at the jewel only to discover it was no longer there. She searched franticly for it, looking on the ground and on the grass below. The jewel had disappeared.

Kagome caught a chill and decided to go inside after she used the bathroom. The disappearance of the jewel made her remember all to well how badly she had to go.

As Kagome made her way back to her and Inuyasha's room, she felt completely normal. Whatever the jewel had done to her had either not worked or had not yet taken effect. _But what if someone managed to just steal the jewel off my neck right then and there?_ She thought as she slid open the door. She was afraid that if the jewel had done something, it might mean the life of her unborn baby.

When Kagome opened the door, Inuyasha was no where to be seen. Kagome was left alone in their room, alone and worried.

Nothing but a draft.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW I SMELLEDYOU, YOU DISGUSTING WOLF!" Inuyasha spat the sentence as he approached Kouga in the depths of the forest.

"SHUT UP MUTT FACE!" Kouga yelled.

"I DIDN'T COME ALL THIS WAY TO FIGHT…as surprising as that may sound." Inuyasha was surprised at what Kouga was saying. Kouga lowered his defenses and looked at Inuyasha sternly.

"I actually came here on terms of agreement…"

"ok… so what the hell is this agreement about?" Inuyasha frowned at Kouga.

"I have been just recently told that I have a son….and I can smell it all over Kagome that she carries with her your seed, so as much as I hate saying this…you better take care of her….or else I swear it I will…" Inuyasha cut Kouga off.

"Believe me I will be the one to kill myself if I ever did something to Kagome!" Inuyasha assured him.

"no…. I want to be the one who brings you death Inuyasha, don't you forget that…" Kouga said as he took off running through the forest.

Inuyasha took in all that was said.

_Did Kouga mean all that? Did he really have a son, if so with who? And why? I thought he was in love with Kagome…don't tell me Kouga is like Miroku… and letching on any woman in sight…no… I think he is in love with someone else this time…good… cause Kagome, your mine forever. _

Inuyasha began to make his run back to his one and only Kagome.


	11. Final chapter

Author's note: I just want to appologize to everyone for not updating when I should have, I'm REALLY SORRY! cries on hands and knees, wallowing in puddle of my own tears I now have my own private "typer"! It is one of my dear friends JESSICA! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME IN MY TIME OF NEED JESS! Honestly i need to say that I could never hope for better friends than the ones I have. SO, anyway...Sorry for wasting your time with my personal apologies and thank yous -

Please enjoy my final chapter of this fan fiction and I hope you will enjoy the sequal,

Samantha.

Chapter 11

The sun was very warm and delightful as it shone upon Kagome and Sango as they laid in the grass with Kirara as their headrest. Sango looked up at the clouds as Kagome picked the leaves and petals off a small purple flower. The silence was broken when Sango and Kagome began to talk at the same time.

"Kagome, are you pregnant?" Sango asked.

"Sango, I'm going to have Inuyasha's baby." Kagome said at the exact same time. They both blushed then looked at each other and laughed. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier." Kagome had an enormous blush on her face and lowered her glance to the ground.

"It's okay, I knew...to tell you the truth I knew what happened the day after. You were so tired, I knew something must have happened...I should be the one apologizing, for not saying anything." Sango looked at Kagome until she looked back. Sango smiled at her. "I'm very happy for you..." Sango said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Sango...what about you and Miroku? Don't you have plans?" Kagome looked at Sango with concerned eyes as she st up. Sango joined her sitting and sighed.

"Yes, Miroku and I do have plans, but I don't think I know them just yet." Sango chuckled and looked up. Her lengthy brown hair flowed around her shoulders and waved in front of her face. It was silent for a moment then Kagome began to speak, gently, like a whisper.

"Sango, would you mind if I named my child Kohaku? After your brother..." Sango looked down after hearing these words. She began to shake and the ground absorbed the few, lone tears that escaped Sango's eyes.

"Oh, Kagome!" She flung herself over Kagome's shoulder. She was crying, and in between sobs, she was thanking her. "It would be an honor; thank you. You will never know how much this means to me!" She looked up at Kagome.

Kagome smiled and hugged her best friend tightly. "It is the least I could do Sango! You have saved me, and fought by my side for so long, and you have been a great friend. Both you and Kohaku deserve to be rewarded. You have had to suffer so much, I just want it to finally be over." She stroked Sango's long, brown hair, twisting the shiny straight strands in her fingers.

"Thank you..." Sango said before she stood up and extended a hand to Kagome. "We should get you a maternity dress. You baby's growing so fast that you're stretching out your school clothes." Sango laughed off her tears and helped her friend up. She helped her onto Kirara and they took off into the village.

Inuyasha returned shortly after they left. He found Miroku and Shippo and sat next to them. "Kagome and Sango went to the village for clothes." Miroku nervously moved his staff from one place to another.

"What's up with you?" Inuyasha asked as he began to get annoyed with Miroku's fidgeting.

"Miroku was explaining to me where babies come from!" Shippo's excited voice rushed into Inuyasha's ears, causing him to skip a breath.

"You're hardly qualified to teach him that, Miroku..." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright then, Inuyasha, you teach him. You are a father to be...might as well get your practice now..." Miroku smirked and stood up.

"Someone finish telling me!" Shippo seemed a little too excited over the topic.

"Uhh..." Inuyasha blushed and looked at Shippo, certainly afraid of what to say.

"Is Kagome really having a baby, Inuyasha?" Shippo looked at him with so much curiosity it clouded around Inuyasha and felt like he couldn't breathe. He blushed as if it was his job and looked at Shippo. He leaned in and whispered into Shippo's kitsune ears. As he spoke quietly, Shippo's eyes grew wider and wider. "No way! I knew that was used for something big!" He jumped up and smiled. "Hey, Inuyasha! When Kagome has your baby...can I play with it?" Shippo asked inquisitively.

"Uhh...sure?" he responded. _I didn't think Shippo would take that as well as he did..._ Inuyasha said to himself as he got up and motioned for Miroku to follow him. "Shippo, stay here." Inuyasha said as he lead Miroku out of the room. Shippo nodded as Miroku slid the door shut. "Miroku, I'm concerned for Kagome..." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Why is this?" Miroku asked, concerned.

"Because she doesn't have much time left and there is always a chance she could die...Also, the sacred jewel is gone...I don't know what could have happened but I don't sense it, and Kagome won't tell me anything else besides the fact that she saw it disappear." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Calm down, Inuyasha." Miroku patted his Hanyou friend's back. "She is the healthiest woman I know, besides Lady Sango. She is from another time, and has much better chances." Miroku smiled. "As for the jewel...give it time. We will know what the jewel has done sooner or later..." With that, he went back into the room, leaving Inuyasha with his thoughts.

As soon as he entered the room, Shippo asked Miroku a question about a very uncomfortable subject. "So when is Sango having your baby, Miroku?" Miroku blushed and hit the little kitsune with his staff.

"This is no time for questions, Shippo. Let us rest." Miroku said as an excuse to get off the subject.

Kagome and Sango returned later that day. They had purchased and stunning kimono for Kagome to wear. It was white with large pink flowers and small red flowers. The tie around the waist was a nice red, the same as the flowers. She walked up to Inuyasha in it and his jaw did nothing but hang open. In his eyes, she had never looked prettier. Her stomach was at its full size; she had only two weeks left. "Inuyasha, do you like it?" She smiled and blushed a little. He twirled her in his arms.

"I love it; it looks great!" He kissed her gingerly and took her hand. Sango giggled at how open Inuyasha was being; she certainly wasn't used to that part of him. They all went inside and sat down. Shippo sat on Kagome's lap, listening to her stomach, his little kitsune ear pressed to her. She giggled and rubbed his head, messing his hair slightly.

"Ha ha! I can hear her!" Shippo squealed.

"How do you know it's a girl, Shippo?" Sango asked as Inuyasha looked wide-eyed at Kagome. Kagome just giggled.

"I don't, but I hope it's a girl..." Shippo said, lifting his head from her belly.

"And why is this?" Inuyasha asked, hoping to rid any thoughts of Shippo wanting to become mates with his unborn daughter.

"I always wanted to have a sister, so I could protect her." he said shyly.

"You? Protec–" Inuyasha began, but Kagome cut him off by both pinching his arm and talking to the young kitsune.

"That's nice, Shippo; I'm sure you will do a great job at protecting her. Thank you." She smiled sweetly. Shippo smiled back and jumped off to further amuse himself with the crayons Kagome gave him.

Later that night Kagome lay asleep next to Inuyasha. They both were alseep, dreaming soundly of the future. Kagome's eyes shot open; she had a miller pain shoot through her body and she felt like she had wet herself. She lifted the blanket and saw that her water had broken. She nudged Inuyasha.

"What? What is it?" he looked at her, slightly annoyed at being so rudely awakened.

"I'm leaking..." she said, blushing.

"WHAT! What the hell is that supposed to mean!" he said, sitting up, and looking at her with concern. She winced in pain.

"My...water broke. I'm going into...labor!" she yelled out with the pain of another contraction.

"What now! But you're a whole two weeks early!" He looked extremely frightened as he got up.

"I wouldn't joke about this...Inuyasha!" She yelled at him in pain yet again.

"I'll get Keide!" Inuyasha ran out of the room and returned a couple of minutes later carrying Keide.

"I could have walked on my own, Inuyasha." she said as he set her down.

"You walk too slow!" he said anxiously. Keide sat next to Kagome and gave her some herbal water.

"That will help with the contractions." Keide said as she propped Kagome's legs up and shooed Inuyasha out of the room, with his protests.

"Keide, I'm staying!" He fought with her.

"This is not for a man's eyes!" she fought back, casting him out of the room. She put a sutra on the door to keep him out.

"Damn you, Keide!" he yelled from the other side. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku joined him shortly after.

"What's going on?" Sango asked, looking at Inuyasha, who was laying on his side, one leg propped up on the other, nervously tapping the floor.

"Kagome's in labor..." Inuyasha's voice cracked with the words. They could hear Kagome scream and hear Keide urging her on. Inuyasha looked at the door and his face reflected all of his restlessness and anxiety.

"Keide, do you require any assistance?" Miroku asked, speaking through the door to her.

"No." She responded quickly.

"Are you sure? As a mon–" He was cut off by Sango's fist to the back of his head.

"Pervert..." she said, feeling bad for Kagome. The three of them sat there for hours until they finally heard cries from the other room. Inuyasha's ears perked and he sat up. He stood up and walked to the door, listening in. He heard Keide come to the door and remove the sutra. Before she could fully open the door, Inuyasha walked cautiously around to Kagome's front. She looked really worn and tired. She was sitting up, with a small bundle in her arms wrapped in a red blanket that matched Inuyasha's clothing. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Kohaku...she's beautiful..." She tilted the bundle and Inuyasha sat down next to her. He looked at their newborn daughter with all the pride and happiness he had ever had. He had helped make her; he helped bring her into the world. Kagome held Kohaku out to him and he took her, at first afraid even to touch her. With his hands shaking he took her in his arms. Inuyasha pulled the blanket off the sleeping baby's head.

Her hair was silver, like his until the ends, which were black like Kagome's. His heart dropped as he continued looking; she had ears like him. They were still folded forward like his were when he was born...by morning, they would look just like his. It was miraculous how she looked so much like both of them. She had Kagome's nose and eyebrows; the shape of her face and chin were also like Kagome's. Her hair and ears identical to Inuyasha's. He bent over and kissed her warm forehead.

"Kohaku, heh, the name has never seemed so beautiful..." He lifted his face from hers and noticed she was looking right at him. She had his eyes as well! She had stunning amber eyes exploding with beauty and adventure.

Inuyasha couldn't have been happier than at that moment; holding his child and being with his mate gave him more satisfaction than a jewel ever could.

Author's note: DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! ) ) ) ) O !


End file.
